1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a common electrode line having a protrusion, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in LCDs and an organic emission layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in OLED displays.
At least one pixel electrode and at least one counter electrode are used to drive an electro-optical active layer. The pixel electrodes are categorized according to a pixel (e.g., correspond to a respective pixel) and the counter electrodes face the pixel electrodes. The counter electrodes can be replaced with common electrodes that are provided or disposed for all pixels.
A common electrode line is used to provide the common electrode with power. The common electrode line is usually located or disposed outside of a display unit where a pixel is located or disposed and it is made of a metal having low resistance in order to reduce or prevent IR-drop (e.g., voltage drop).
A patterning process is repeatedly performed in a manufacturing process of a display device, however, which results in damage to the common electrode line.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the subject matter disclosed herein and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the corresponding effective filing dates of the subject matter disclosed herein.